


Sanctuary

by slothinsocks



Series: Maul’s Infatuation [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maulmara, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, getting dicked by maul obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks
Summary: Amara receives unexpected news. Maul decides to give her his affections.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Maul’s Infatuation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> wow more maul smut with a cute ending !! I can’t stop now. If smut bothers you, don’t read this please & thanks!

When Maul had asked her to come to Mandalore, she almost thought that he was jesting. He had mentioned having dreams — strange, prophetic dreams that spoke of the downfall of the Republic. It frightened her, but his mission had become clear, and she would follow him into the thick of it. The move to Mandalore sounded so sudden, but considering their circumstances, it was only right. Amara was afraid of what would happen if they both continued to stay in Coruscant — she’d told Bail and Breha that she was going home to Alderaan. Certainly not true, but she couldn’t endanger them, either. 

Maul had expressed that their presence needed to be kept on the down-low. There were many enemies lurking in Mandalore, many of those adversaries who didn’t like or favor him whatsoever. He warned her of straying too far from him. When Amara learned that he was technically the ruler of the planet, it was most shocking to hear, given that the Senate never made an utterance of Maul’s status as leader. 

It had been two very sluggish months — Amara did not like staying in hiding. She wanted to enjoy Mandalore. It was a beautiful planet, and the capital was something else entirely. The architecture was vastly different from both Alderaan and Coruscant, though Maul insisted that she stay in seclusion for his own peace of mind. Not a soul knew who she was, anyway. It was almost a fresh start, a clean slate in many ways. 

The Zabrak knew that Amara had been a bit stressed, if not disgruntled about not being able to go anywhere. He wanted to make it up to her somehow, show his appreciation of her staying put for him. His beloved was both obedient and loyal, but Maul didn’t like putting her in that static position to begin with. He knew she loved the outdoors, the fresh air — he would give her that, when time provided. 

She’d been stuck inside of the hovel they were staying in — far upon the outskirts. Maul had left to attend business elsewhere, explaining that he needed to contact the Shadow Syndicate and its various crime lords. Amara wasn’t entirely knowledgeable on his side dealings, nor did she want to pry into Maul’s business, either. Without the Zabrak present, it left her to her own devices. 

Would he be angry with her if she left? If she wanted to explore the capital? Amara hated the thought of tormenting him or worrying him if she went out … Perhaps, it was best to merely try and contact him to see. Traipsing toward their chambers, she removed a small holo-communicator off of the nightstand. 

Maul was able to pull strings through the shadows, and got them a small apartment to stay at. She missed Coruscant, but now wasn’t the time for wishful thinking. At least this one came equipped with a medical droid in case of emergencies. She was always fretful of Maul returning injured as he did before on Coruscant, and having a droid around would ease her worries.

The Dathomirian had actually contacted her first, before Amara had settled to try and find his signal. She wondered if he’d picked up on her feelings from afar. He appeared before her in a bluish hologram, arms folded across his chest. He was wearing both a cloak and cowl this time, identity somewhat masked. 

“Maul,” Amara smiled, placing the small device onto the carpeted floors. Her hands were folded within her lap, the girl shifting within her place. “I hope your meeting went well.” Her tone was positive, as sweet as could be. The mere thought of Maul, even seeing him brightened her day so much. He meant the world to her, and Amara loved him unconditionally. 

The Zabrak was smiling ever so slightly, just barely visible beyond the darkness of his cowl. Amara was too good to him, and far too gracious. He did not know how one could end up with such extraordinary luck. He cleared his throat, posture straightening up. “It was dull and uneventful.” He sighed, though quickly changed the subject. “I do have something for you. I should not be long, starlight.” He hesitated to await her reaction, if there was one at all.

“Oh? You have something for me?” She seemed perplexed, even leaning closer toward the hologram to hint at her fascination. “You didn’t have to, Maul.” Amara frowned. She didn’t get anything for him, and now, she was extremely anxious. It was one of the most nerve wracking pet peeves for the former Senator. What did she have to give back to Maul other than her affections? Did he even enjoy gifts? Her brows furrowed together in concentration.

“Of course I needed to, Amara. You’ve been far too tolerant of my recent escapades.” Maul replied, yellow irises peering at her from the hologram. Even from a transparent image of her, he could tell that she was both worried and thinking. He did not want to cause her any nervousness with such a gesture, but it might’ve been too late already. “Do not trouble yourself, starlight. I am not far away.”

At last, the communicator shut off, and the image of Maul disappeared and faded away. Amara groaned, pressing her palms against her face. She felt spoiled, and the itching need to find Maul a gift was burning away at her. She couldn’t get anything exquisite or extravagant — she didn’t know where to go on Mandalore, anyway. Rising to her feet, she scrambled toward their bedroom. Amara wanted to do something for him, too.

There was one idea that crept within the back of her mind, and she attempted to push it out, but it stayed, growing like a thick moss. Amara blushed at the mere glimpse of it within her head. She would look like a fool, wouldn’t she? Would Maul even want that? It was worth asking, with his permission. Amara did not want him to be giving her so much, and her taking without proper reciprocation. Smoothing her hands across her gown, she exhaled. Things would be fine.

Making her way into the spacious refresher, the advanced medical droid sprang to life. It always remained on shutdown mode, not on until motion triggered it. The Droid always checked her vitals, read off any symptoms or ailments. However, she hadn’t bothered with it ever since their arrival. Perhaps, it was worth a try now since she was so jittery. Typically, she felt nauseous, but not now. It was easy to check through drawing blood. Amara sighed, going toward the droid, seemingly hesitant.

“Hello. Extend your hand.” The Droid asked. She could’ve easily refused, but there was a morbid curiosity in wanting to see what the droid came up with. Amara did just that, holding out her small hand, one finger extended. She wasn’t exactly fond of needles or anything that could poke her, but this would only be a one-time thing. 

With a sharp, momentary stick of her finger, the Droid took a blood sample and retracted its clawed hand. There were soft humming noises as it processed the sample and came up with a panel of results. Amara lifted her finger to her mouth, trying to stop the tiny trickling of crimson before shaking out her hand. She watched the clunky droid for a long while, awaiting to see what her vitals would be like. She imagined that it all checked out perfectly for her. Amara was young and healthy.

“Vitals are perfectly healthy. Both yourself and the baby.” The droid spoke with complete clarity. “It seems that the infant is two months along in development.”

Amara felt everything spiral and spin into circles. Her stomach dropped, throat growing thick. It was as if everything seemed to connect together — her experiences, the nausea, the morning sickness, strange cravings that she attributed to just hunger. Her hand immediately snapped to her tummy, kneading against the cloth that covered her. It had been two months since that night in Coruscant … 

Fear had gripped her, nearly paralyzing. What would Maul think? Would he even want this child? Would he want her anymore if she said anything? Amara didn’t know what to do — it was a difficult dilemma. She didn’t want to tell him at this moment. He was under stress, and that was the last thing she wanted was for him to continue worrying about her. Perhaps tomorrow, she could tell him. 

She tried to calm down, grasping at the ledge of the countertop. This was sudden and shocking news, but not entirely unsurprising. She and Maul weren’t exactly careful whenever it came to their endeavors. Truthfully, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. There were consequences when they abandoned any caution — not that she minded. 

Amara moved to splash water upon her face, pinning her golden curls up into an elegant braid at a record speed. She was always talented at stylization of hair — something her mother taught her long ago before her passing.

Her heart nearly lept from her chest at the sound of doors opening and closing. Amara knew that it would be best to wait. The last thing she wanted to bombard him with was news that she was pregnant with their child, as blunt as that sounded. Maul was preoccupied with so many other things. She could be patient and be considerate of him. It was nerve wracking and exciting all rolled together. She adored children and longed to be a mother, even if the timing was very unexpected. She could handle this.

“Amara,” Maul’s alluring baritone carried throughout the small apartment. His cowl was pulled down, and he was carrying what seemed to be a ration box within his right hand. He could smell her — she was wearing different perfumes this time. It was invigorating, akin to a forest after a fresh fall of rain. Curious, the Zabrak placed the box onto the silvery dining table.

“Coming!” She called back, deactivating the medical droid as fast as humanly possible. Amara quickly slid the panel door shut, tightening the end of her braid. Her heart was pounding, and her palms became slick with perspiration — she was skittish. Part of her wanted to tell him immediately and deal with the sting of what he might say, but predominantly, she wanted to wait, at least for a little while.

Emerging from beyond the glassy panels and gossamer curtains of their bedroom, Amara was busy fixing her hair, draped in the fineries of Mandalore. The gown was a deep, sea-blue with silvery glitter at the ends. It was certainly meant for lounging and casual wear. Maul seemed a bit tense, most likely from his day of shadowy dealings and work amongst the dark. He removed his cloak, draping it across a chair before Amara’s arms crashed around him.

“How sweet,” Maul crooned, arms wrapping tightly around her. The Zabrak sighed, feeling her small fingers make circles against his spine. He lifted one hand to flick at her braid, inspecting it with intrigue. It was strange, seeing her unruly, curly tresses pinned into something so elegant. “This is an unusual choice.” He was very curious, now. 

Amara moved away just enough to look upon his face. He was painfully handsome, with brawn to accompany it all. It was his personality, the way he carried himself with such power and prowess — and the way he loved her so flawlessly. Maul’s abrasive behavior typically revealed itself when he was frustrated or upset, but rarely did his tenacious side show when he was around Amara. He liked to be on his best behavior for her. She frowned after her several moments of ogling.

“You don’t like it?” She questioned, her little hands settling against his waist instead. Amara had a bit of a turbulent evening thus far, and if Maul disliked her look, it would disappoint her. “I can go and try something else.” 

Maul appeared offended, taken aback as if someone had struck him. The Zabrak grumbled, pressing a kiss against her lips, hand shifting to trail across her cheek. “You are perfect just as you are, starlight.” He purred, using his other arm to pin her snug agaisnt him. He loved the way her physique felt against his — the friction, her occasional quiver. Maul had thought the world of her for such a long time, considered her the most important thing in his life. He never wanted her to feel lesser. 

Beaming, Amara reciprocated the brief kiss from before, her hands gliding from his waist to press against his chest. She felt Maul tangle himself into her, one hand clasped at the nape of her neck. He kissed her hungrily, almost with a blind passion as his eyes fluttered shut, yellow irises disappearing momentarily. Amara nearly moaned, and it made her forget everything, even if it was for a fraction of a second. The thought of Maul made her heart flutter, left her defenseless.

“What’s in the box?” Amara murmured against his mouth, effectively gaining the Zabrak’s attention. He opened one eye, expression appearing a bit sly before he withdrew himself from her. “Actually, I don’t want to know. It will flood me with guilt knowing that I did not get you something in return.” She grumbled, and that earned her a deep chuckle from Maul. 

“You are bent on giving something to me, when you are the greatest gift that I could ever have.” The Zabrak murmured, lips touching just underneath her jaw again before he withdrew. “Trust in my words, starlight.” Maul urged, and stepped away to turn the handle upon the box. It opened with a hiss and click, and he let the smaller box shift into place.

“This seems far too extravagant.” Amara replied, her hands folding together. She really felt like she owed him, now — even if he insisted that she didn’t. When the strange box shifted and clicked into its newfound position, Amara leaned over to try and inspect what was inside. Maul’s hand closed around a smaller object before bringing it closer to her. When his clenched fist had opened, her eyes went as wide as saucers. It was a star opal necklace. Not only were star opals rare, they were absolutely priceless. “Maul,” Amara gasped, noting his satisfied smirk. “This is …”

“For you.” Maul chuckled, letting the silvery clasps dangle from his hands as he lifted the ornate necklace towards her. He stepped behind her, resting the amulet close to her sternum, fastening both ends of the necklace together. Amara slowly turned around, which allowed for proper inspection. She was smiling, though clearly embarrassed and flustered with such an important gift — Maul could tell that it made her nervous. “You look divine.”

Blushing, Amara’s golden brows furrowed together as she fumbled with the glistening hunk of star opal. It was far too kind of him, but she wasn’t about to argue with him. Her idea as repayment from before seemed so risqué and silly, but it was really on her mind. She took ahold of his hand, leading him past the dividers and curtains and back into their bedroom. Maul looked intrigued, though followed her as faithfully as ever. 

“Sit.” Amara pointed toward the edge of the bed, her voice soft and sweet, though it had more of a commanding edge to it this time around. She watched as Maul obeyed, a twinkle of amusement within his eyes. 

“Quite a turn of events. I must say, I do like it when you become the master, starlight.” The Zabrak teased. Maul was often a very sultry chatterbox, and admittedly, he did like to hear himself talk. That silky baritone he often possessed had a bit of surprise interlaced within it, and before he could continue speaking, Amara pressed a finger against his mouth. He hushed up immediately, eyes fluttering up towards her.

Amara bit at her lower lip, removing her finger from his lips after a moment of hesitation. The light was dim, bathing her in a pleasing shade, something that Maul found to be incredibly breathtaking. Her hands gathered at the back of the gown, and in a swift series of tugs, she was disrobed save for the undergarments she wore underneath. They weren’t entirely modest, either — made of a shimmering, golden fabric, intertwined with lace. Maul found such an outfit attractive, but silly. He would rip it from her, anyway. 

Maul tried moving forward, but Amara swatted his hand away. He gave her a frown in return, frustrated that she wouldn’t allow him the sensation of touch. However, the way she hovered above him did produce those feelings of arousal. The Zabrak did let her do as she pleased, curious of where she was going with all of this. He felt her small hands brace themselves against his thighs, and then, she was down on her knees, between his legs.

“Amara,” It was instantaneous shock on Maul’s end. He became both surprised and flustered, unsure of her antics. He never imagined her to be the type, which prompted his words, “You do not have to do this, starlight. As tempting as it may be, do not feel as if you must please me.” The Zabrak murmured, reaching down to cup her cheek. 

She had never seen Maul so flustered before, so fidgety underneath her hands. Amara almost assumed he’d welcome this, invite her closer, but his reaction was extremely endearing for her. It made her want to do it so much more, now. She was blushing too, but mostly from anticipation and a hint of nervousness. “I want to,” Amara insisted, her tone sweet and genuine. Her fingers began to curl into the waistband of his trousers. “I love you.” She smiled.

Maul sighed, dipping down to kiss her before he reclined, thick, powerful arms finding their purchase against the mattress. “As I love you.” He assured her, squinting slightly at her hair. The Zabrak wasn’t necessarily unused to this action, but it was Amara that made his heart quicken, breath hitch within his throat. It was because of his overwhelming feelings for her that made him react this way. Nonetheless, he was prepared to behave for her sake, shuddering when she kissed near his hips.

He was incredibly muscular, broad and strong as ever. Such an intimidating and larger man being brought to heel from the likes of Amara was different, but Maul decided to entertain it this time. She would be receiving ‘repayment’ for this. It made his lips twitch into a faint smirk, feeling her hands also clamor to undo his tunic. He didn’t remove it, but he kept it open for her. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” Maul groveled, helping Amara in the removal of his woven black trousers and anything else that might’ve kept him restrained. His sharp fingers curled into the sheets, his gaze skeptical as her hand wrapped around his cock. She wasn’t the sort for vulgar talk or anything filthy. Amara barely knew what she was doing anyway — it was all formed from basic intuition. 

Maul was many things to her — taut, toned, and beautiful beneath the ivory palm that is splayed out near his hips. He could feel himself all coiled with anticipation, yellow irises burning through her, intense and searing. He nearly melted when that pretty mouth made contact with his erection, pouty lips collecting him slowly, experimenting. A shudder coursed down the length of his spine, reminding him of the gravity of their endeavors. 

The Zabrak groaned, a sinful noise that reverberated across the walls of the Mandalore suite. He reveled in her tenderness, the way she handled him with a certain level of care. He watched her closely, unable to stop from tearing his affectionate gaze away from her. Maul’s hips tense up underneath her, the ridge of his brows furrowing together.

Amara was new to this, clearly. However, she was hellbent on providing Maul with at least some higher level of satisfaction. Her noises are greedy and eager as she continued to slide his cock into her mouth, only able to handle so much at once before she sputters. His hand slipped underneath her chin immediately, almost protective in nature.

“Easy,” Maul crooned, wanting her to go at her own pace, and not for his own sakes. The tattooed Zabrak retracted his hand once he realized she was comfortable enough to handle it all on her own. His thich, brutish arms remained poised as she began to bob her head upon his cock, making his eyes roll back into his skull momentarily. “Amara.” He groaned out her name, a horribly delicious noise that caused her to shiver.

The golden-haired girl was still so gentle with her ministrations, seafoam hues fluttering upwards momentarily, catching the end of his burning gaze. It caused her to blush, cheeks scarlet and skin flushed as she kept up a relatively eager pace. Maul’s hand curled into her hair, resting at the back of her head, though his grip was slack enough in order to not cause her any pain.

Maul could not remember the last time he had bonded with a soul like hers — he could not recollect, because it hadn’t occurred yet. Amara was otherworldly for a human, mesmerizing and captivating, and such notions wouldn’t change. Even now, with such vulgar actions and intimate entanglements, his love for her was raw and real. It was a surge of powerful emotions that had impacted him so suddenly, making his skin crawl with a heat even he had not experienced before. 

He felt himself lurch forward, somewhat hunched when she’d slipped just a little more of him into her mouth, breathing steadily through her nose. Her tongue traced along the base of his cock, causing him to nearly snarl his satisfaction at that. He hadn’t a clue that Amara wanted this — and the Zabrak wasn’t about to complain. She moved forward a bit, becoming more confident and comfortable.

Maul’s grunts and growls of approval were heavy and certainly numerous, his other hand grasping at the sheets. He cursed in another tongue, likely his native Dathomirian. The pressure was mounting on him, intense and heavy. The fabric had begun to strain and tear with the pressure he applied, and the Zabrak knew that a release was close. However, he wanted to save that for once he was inside of her, and not her mouth. 

Gently, Maul nudged Amara off of his cock, shivering in delight afterwards. He reached down to wipe the spittle from the corner of her mouth, stooping to pick her up. She let out a squeal, in awe of how strong he really was. The Zabrak placed her on top of him, pressing kisses all along her neck, collarbone, and shoulders. He showered her in appreciation and affection before adjusting them entirely.

Now, it was Maul who was on top of her, massive form nestled between her smaller legs. He was smirking, running sharp nails across her pearlescent thighs, tracing them over the plane of her belly until his hand curled into the gossamer fabric of her brassiere. With a simple tug, the garment came flying off, and to which, Maul discarded it somewhere into the depths of their bedroom. With a hungry purr, his mouth closed around one of her ample breasts, teeth grazing languidly across the sensitive flesh.

Amara moaned, hands finding their hold upon his horns. They were sharp at the ends, to which she attempted to avoid. Maul was eager this time, a livid fire having been ignited within him. He wanted to give her everything, let her know how much he missed this, how much he loved her. Her pretty moans filled his ears, making his head swim as he released her breast from his maw. He showed the other breast the same attention, wanting to leave her fulfilled and aching. Maul’s incisors dragged over her nipple, making goosebumps break out along her chest and collarbone. 

“Maul,” She whined, squirming underneath him yet again. Amara was aroused — perhaps that was a mere understatement. She felt the heat pool between her thighs, the wetness and heavy desire. What she did to Maul did make her all hot and bothered, admittedly. After the Zabrak finished with her chest, leaving her breasts red and a touch swollen, their mouths collided with a feverish passion, tangled together with desperation. 

Teasing the band of her panties, his fingers dipped beneath the fabric, able to feel just how soaked she’d become during this time. Maul hummed approvingly, stretching forward to kiss along her jaw again, nose nestling along her shoulder for a moment. “Tell me what you want, starlight.” Maul’s sultry baritone was at a wonderful level of huskiness as he just barely stroked along her slit, allowing her to make up her mind. 

“You,” Amara insisted, and to which, Maul grinned. He bit back soft laughter and instead retreated, using the one hand to shred her undergarments right off of her body. The yellow fabric was malleable and nothing to him, the remains of her panties being thrown elsewhere. The Zabrak moved back, wanting to try this again, and hopefully, he wouldn’t hurt her this time. “Maul,” Her stomach nearly turned to mush when he saw him sink down between her legs. Maul pressed a series of tender kisses all along the insides of her thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin.

This time, her forced her legs apart, keeping them angled away from his head. Maul didn’t want to hurt her again with his horns, and the best course of action would be to keep her thighs away from his head. He felt one of her hands grip at his horns already, urging him closer. “Patience, starlight.” Maul purred, continuing to pepper sweet kisses against her silky skin, increasingly getting closer towards her womanhood. 

“Maul,” Her voice emerged as a needy whine. He was tormenting her, now — it made Amara all worked up, writhing around across the sheets. “Please,” She mewled, tugging at one of his horns again. 

Maul could’ve taken his time with endless teasing, but he wanted to gratify the both of them with this. “As you wish,” The Zabrak almost said the words like a warning before his face disappeared between her thighs. He made sure to keep her legs braced far apart, mouth making contact with her soaked slit. He was far more vigorous than the last time, tugging her back against his face.

It was almost as if the wind was ripped from her lungs. Amara was nearly seeing stars from early-on, eyes fluttering shut, free hand clamoring for the blankets. Her fingers curled tightly into the sheets, lifting slightly off of the soft surface. Moans filled the apartment, loud and needy. The friction was palpable between them, charged and crackling. His skilled tongue dove deep, traveling across her cunt with eager strokes.

She practically melted, fell apart underneath him. With every touch, every sensation, Amara was becoming more and more unbound. She was thankful that he kept her away from his horns, toes curling when his mouth hit her directly in a pleasurable spot. Maul’s tongue pressed against her clit, lips pursing around the swollen bud. His hand slipped lower to join, fingers caressing along her inner walls, stroking along the rest of her cunt. Her back arched off of the bed, and Amara bit back a sob of delight.

He was exceptional, vigorous as ever. Maul’s mouth was heavenly, and with his fingers working in tandem, it wasn’t long before Amara was shaking. He steadied her thighs, ravaging her completely, still wanting to bring her to a satisfying pinnacle before they went again. “So sweet,” The Zabrak purred against her, and with another swipe of his tongue in the right direction, the perfect time, Amara came. He pulled her down onto his face, cleaning her up and savoring each and every moment. It wasn’t difficult to make her unwind underneath him — blissful, actually. Maul exhaled, pressing kisses against her thighs again before he emerged from between them. 

Maul took a moment to drink in the sight of her, sprawled out beneath him, her ivory skin tinted with pink, gaze half-lidded. It was adoration that radiated from her — Amara’s aura had always been a blanket of serenity and warmth, a profound softness that Maul could sense through the Force. Their eyes met, seafoam green and the liquid, vibrant yellow, and it caused Amara to smile, lopsided and pleasantly content. Her lashes fluttered, hands reaching out for him. 

He settled between her again, cock pressing against her womanhood. Maul wasn’t finished, and judging from how Amara pulled him closer, she wasn’t either. He kissed her shoulder, traveling across her collarbone as he thrust himself inside of her. There was little resistance, if at all, and the Zabrak growled, feeling her small hands shift to trace along his tattoed biceps. It was the feeling of raw, bulky muscle she felt, and it only made her grasp onto him.

Hips ground against one another, heat flooding between bodies. Amara’s pouty, soft lips hung agape, head tilted back up toward the pillows. One clawed hand snapped forward to reach for the headboard, nails scraping across the rickety wooden surface. He was eager, consumed by desire just as she was, but Maul was never rough or domineering. Strong and steady, of course, but never rough. His other hand was placed next to her head against the pillows, yellow hues unable to tear themselves from her pleasured expression.

“Amara,” The Zabrak hissed between sharp teeth, his head lowering to deliver a series of loving bites against her neck, suckling dark, flourishing hickeys into her flesh. Maul had an endless amount of stamina, able to rut for very long periods of time, but Amara could not. She was only human. Her moans made him shudder with delight, their mouths meeting again in a clash of teeth and lips. 

Amara groaned into the heated kiss, choking back a cry of pleasure as his hips snapped forward, cock burying itself into her womanly depths. It was so easy to get her aroused and wet again, her mewls wanton and desperate. Her little palms kneaded into his muscles, polished nails roving across the beautiful, inked skin. Their bodies were entangled, needy and filled with both lust and desire. Maul was the first to pull away from the feverish kissing, reaching down with one hand to tug her flush against him.

His thrusts were deliberate and drawn-out, but steady and assured. Their lovemaking was certainly noisy enough for those nearby to hear, but Maul was never the sort to concern himself with that. Each bite, each kiss was a sign of favor. Marking her, ensuring that whoever noticed would understand that Amara was entirely his. She was his life-mate, and in other cultures, it might’ve translated into marriage. Maul was possessive and protective, but for the right reasons.

“Maul!” Amara whined, her noises intermingling with his heavy grunts and snarls, along with her soft panting. Her chest rose and fell with swift breaths, thighs squeezing against his hips. It did not take very long for the golden-haired girl to meet yet another orgasm, hands seizing up against Maul’s strong arms.

With another snap of his hips, pounding his cock inside of her one last time, Maul groaned and growled as he too met a sticky end. He pulled out only slightly this time, not bothering to make more of a mess. The Zabrak stayed inside of her, his breathing relatively steady. He felt her soothing touches, the caressing and gentle movements of her hands alonghis skin. As Maul finished, he pulled himself out of her, settling down onto the bed. He plucked Amara up in the process, letting her rest against his chest.

He returned to the continuous stroking of her hair, noticing that her braid had come undone sometimes during intercourse. Maul was extremely affectionate, especially afterwards, and gentle. The sheets were tugged around them both, his arm looped across her bare back. Fingers traced along her shoulders and between, along her spine. The moment couldn’t have been anymore tender and perfect.

“I’m pregnant.” 

Maul blinked, sitting up slightly when he’d heard those very shoulders words. It was entirely possible, and with his carelessness and recklessness, it was bound to happen. Amara looked so nervous, the blissful mood having been shifted to one of anxieties and anticipation. The Zabrak took a moment to fully process what this meant … But how could he? The gravity of the moment was incredible. He was going to be a father.

“I’m sorry.” Amara gushed, struggling not to cry. She was silenced immediately, the Zabrak cupping her face with one hand, cradling her with the other arm. 

“No,” Maul crooned. “You must understand how wonderful this is, starlight. I have always yearned to carry on my legacy, to revel in my accomplishments,” He hesitated, hand snaking away to press tenderly against her stomach. “You have brought me a gift.” The Zabrak was certainly ecstatic to become a parent. Despite Maul’s outward personality, he desired a family, deep down — to become the father that he never had, and to pick up the pieces of his shattered past. “Our heir.” His yellow irises were sparking with adoration.

Relief flooded her expression, sinking into her very bones. Knowing that Maul wanted this, dreamed of it, even, made her so very happy. As he soothingly rubbed at her tummy, she immediately leaned against him, feeling his lips press against the top of her head. “I am two months along,” She admitted, and she heard that little grunt of satisfaction. “I am so happy that you want this,” Amara was smiling through teary eyes. “I want this too, Maul. I love you.”

The Zabrak grinned, sharp teeth and all as he kissed her fervently, peering down towards her stomach yet again. Already, he’d adopted a more protective posture. The pair were tangled up in the blankets together, basking in their wonderful news. Maul had something else to fight for, not just Amara — but their child. Their family. Maul sighed with relief, pressing kisses all along her visage. “You are everything to me, starlight.” He murmured. 

It was not long before sleep overtook the pair, with Amara draped across his chest, and Maul’s arm hooked protectively around her. Their heads were pressed close together, even minding the horns. Even if the world was against them, even if the threats were numerous outside of their apartment, Maul knew that he would do whatever it took to ensure that his new family would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Maul Jr.! Parts 5-7 are already being written, just prepare for a ton of fluff and for it to veer off into an AU of Maul not dying. Thanks for reading & keeping up with my Maul series! It means a lot to me and I hope y’all keep following it! Kudos & comments are appreciated but never required! ❤️


End file.
